Do unto others as you have had done to you
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: w00t! I'm not dead! Alrighty. I own nothing. Ranmaru watching in on Nobunaga and Masamune. NMR, noncon, rape, etc summary sucks. have fun


I still don't quite remember the why, but I indeed remember the rest. It was the same day that the Takeda cavalry fell. The same day that my lord's muskets proved the superior weapon. But it was also the second day I came across _him_. The little runt of a warlord, a child who had no place on the battlefield. And yet he insisted upon being there. Insisted on trying to wedge his way into control of Japan. I did not understand my lord's amusement with such a mutt at the time, and even today I still don't. I was more concerned with the battle, and in the back of my mind, what sort of demands my lord would ask of me that evening.

"Imbecile! Japan belongs to me!"

Such a foul attitude. Maybe that's what excited my lord so. A being so low and unrefined that it just begged to be disciplined. As I repeat, I don't know. But I was ordered to bring the little runt-pup to my lord. And I knew better than to fail or disobey such a request. So I went out, flanked by at least a hundred soldiers and a few generals. Not that I would need them, but it is difficult to tie ropes around a squirming child with only two hands. And he was waiting, on his high horse. Waiting and then charging. A single musket round knocking his helmet from his head was enough to topple him from his horse, which one of the officers took care of. I, on the other hand, called a few soldiers over quickly and disarmed the dog, using whatever we had to restrain him. Of course, this only served to anger him, make him swear and struggle.

So we dragged him, kicking and growling, back to my lord. He seemed genuinely pleased at my efforts, and I was rewarded with a night to myself—rare indeed. I dragged the little mongrel into my lord's tent, gagging him with a strip of cloth from he cape on his armor. After making sure he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, I took my leave, meaning sitting outside my lord's tent as a guard, well aware of what awaited the boy.

And I didn't care.

It's truly amazing how relaxed one can be when someone else is being the bitch. I think that night was the first night that I actually slept without feeling sore or needing to be taken care of by Lord Mitsuhide. In fact, it was the most restful night of my life—though in truth it was a little lonely. When you've been a toy for as long as I have, when there is no one to use you, you have no idea what to do with yourself. But I know I grinned once that night.

You can't get away. You never will. If he doesn't want you to, you'll never escape. And if you try, it only makes life harder.

When my lord strode past me and into the tent, I did feel a spike of anger, no, jealousy. That's such a strange emotion, especially to someone who's never felt it before. I actually thought I was sick, but I wasn't one to abandon my post. I heard the familiar sound of clothing and armor being removed, followed by the angered growls of that mutt of a warlord. I knew what my lord intended to do.

And again, I didn't care. Let that annoying little runt enjoy what I treasured so dearly. I feel a little strange saying this, but I enjoy it. The domination, the way he tears at me, a little bit of the abuse too. It's exciting. Consensual rape. He never stops when the voice asks, but when the body gives to his charms.

I listen to the muffled protests, and didn't flinch at familiar sound of a hand connecting with a face. There was no cry of pain, maybe because that mutt thought that crying would bring more pain. But with my lord, silence means punishment. He loves the screams. There was another slap, louder this time, and yet there were still no vocalizations. I felt myself grow hot with anger. How rude! Rude and ungrateful! He should be begging for Lord Nobunaga's affection!

Then I heard it. The faintest whimper. Like the dog he was. But I knew that a tiny little cry would never be enough to satisfy my lord. There were more slaps, a couple kicks, and I know I heard the sound of a belt. The loud snap of leather against bare skin made me twitch and cringe a little. Each time I heard it hit. I cringed. But I never heard another pitiful sound from that mutt. I heard him swear and growl and hurl foul insults at my lord, but I never heard him cry.

At least, not until I was invited.

I was called, by name, to aid my lord in his conquest of the boy-warlord. When I entered the tent, I can't say I was surprised at what I saw. Probably the same scene that Noh-hime sees when she walks in to watch myself and my lord. Though I felt somewhat overdressed. My lord had one leg up on the bed, completely naked. He had a handful of that mutt's hair, positioning his mouth to force the boy to swallow him whole. The dog's hands were bound behind his back, which was plastered with dark red handprints and black lashes. His legs were spread wide, and his ankles were bound to the back of his thighs—also adorned with black bruises. My lord motioned, and I stripped instantly.

"Fuck no! It's not fun enough just beating me alone, you need your little slut to exc—!"

That's all he was able to spout off before my lord 'speared' that mutt's head on his member. I couldn't help a malicious grin from tugging at my lips as I gripped that boy's hips, feeling him cringe under my touch. After being trained so rigorously by my lord, it didn't take much for me to work myself up on command. With a nod from my lord, I thrust viciously into the One-Eyed Dragon. Over and over, mercilessly until my own member was coated with blood. I felt it. Building and building inside of me. I wanted so badly to release it. But I knew better. One does not come without my lord's permission.

I glanced at him, and he grinned at me. Permission. I moaned in pleasure as I fired into the mutt. He squirmed, trying so hard to escape. I tightened my hold on his hips, so hard that my nails started cutting into his skin. It wasn't hard to hold him—he has such bony hips! They're like little knobs, so easy to hold onto. I felt myself climax again, and I could tell by how the boy cringe under my touch, and I can only guess how many times my lord shot down his throat. Part of my rational mind told me that I shouldn't be doing this. But I repressed it. I wanted to make my lord happy.

When I was told to, I pulled out and released the boy. When my lord released him, he collapsed, though he hung his head over the bed—his chest heaving. He convulsed, as if wanting to vomit. And yet he continued to glare, to spite us with his single eye. That wretched, ungrateful little whelp! I took a step towards him, only to stop when I was instructed. I looked at my lord, who took his belt again. I nodded and stood by, biting my lip to keep in control as the leather cracked against the dog's chest. I was actually amazed at how quickly the bruises formed when my lord was using his full strength.

He collapsed. The pitiful little whelp collapsed into a whimpering heap of bruises and sexual usage. I looked at my lord, who struck the boy once more before I untied the bonds and watched the downfall of the One-Eyed Dragon. My lord gave me a look, one that meant I was dismissed. At first, I felt a spike of anger and jealousy, but seeing my lord tighten his grip on his belt made me think twice. I clothed myself again and returned to my spot outside his tent.

And fell asleep to the mournful cries of a dog.


End file.
